The present invention relates to an hydraulic accumulator.
Hydraulic accumulators are used to store a volume of oil under pressure. Typical accumulators include bladders or pistons with seals which separate the hydraulic fluid from an inert gas, such as nitrogen, which is stored at high pressure to provide the compressibility needed for accumulator action. Such gases slowly escape through bladders and seals, resulting in continual loss of pressure. This requires periodic servicing to recharge the gas supply to maintain or restore proper performance.